It's A Small CyberWorld
by K.H. Wright
Summary: Misaki starts playing a new online video game, and Usagi is interested.


**A/N: Haha, I'm doing another fic instead of working on the ones I should be working on…**

**-shot-**

**Oh well, I'm okay with this. Anyway, I was given this prompt by my friend ShariLove. :)**

o0o

_Takahashi Misaki: Age 19_

_Currently living as a free-loader at the great Usami Akihiko's place. _

_Also currently in the midst of a life or death battle._

Misaki's blade swiped at his opponent, missing by a mere centimeter. The beast roared, swiping at him, but Misaki was too fast. Quickly he dodged, first to the left, then swinging to the right. He then moved forward, regrouping and bringing his sword full force on the enemy. It hit, and the creature dissolved into a million pixels, the words "50 exp." hanging above where the beats once stood-

"What are you doing?" came a voice from behind him. Misaki broke away from the glare of his laptop to look up at his lover.

"It's a nothing. Just a game I've been playing," the younger man replied, and Usagi raised an eyebrow at him. "You travel through this fictional land, fight monsters, adventure with other people online; it's really fun."

"Don't you have homework?" the older man asked. Misaki frowned in annoyance.

"No, I've finished it," he said. "Don't you have a deadline to meet?" He heard Usagi chuckle. The other man leaned over the couch and swiftly kissed Misaki on the lips.

"Yeah, I do. Go back to your game. I love you," he said. The brown-haired man blushed and Usagi left him, trudging up the stairs with a cup of coffee in one hand. Shaking his head, Misaki went back to his game.

He was about twenty minutes into battling various monsters, when he happened across another player. The player's avatar was quite simple, simple armor, simple weapons, simple design. Misaki guessed that this player was new to the game and he decided that it would be nice to show this newbie the ropes.

[theKan234: Hey, u new?] Misaki typed out. The person's avatar turned in his direction, his dialogue appearing over his head.

[Suzuki_san03987: Yeah, you could say that,] he said.

[theKan234: U wanna travel 2gether 4 a while? I can show u how 2 play.]

[Suzuki_san03987: :) Okay. That sounds nice.] Misaki smiled to himself. It was funny how proper the other player was in his typing. Or her typing. The teenager had to remind himself that people weren't always what they seemed to be online.

The two adventured together for hours, until Misaki felt his eyelids get heavy. He looked to the clock and was surprised by the time. Reminding himself he has school the next day, he politely excused himself from the game, and logged out. Heading to bed, he thought fondly on the player. They had had pleasant conversation while they had traveled together, and Misaki looked forward to playing more with the other player. He slipped into bed and fell asleep almost immediately, dreaming of mystical lands.

o0o

Misaki woke the next day and quickly got ready for school. He noticed Usagi's absence at breakfast, but didn't think too much on it; he had probably pulled another all-nighter. As Misaki pulled on his messenger bag, he decided to check on the older man, just to make sure Usagi knew he was leaving. He knew Usagi worried.

He climbed the stairs and went inside of Usagi's study. Knocking before he entered, he slowly opened the door and peeked in. As he expected, the older man was passed out in front of his laptop. Coming up beside him, he put a hand on the other man's shoulder, about to try and wake him a little, when he noticed the screen of the computer.

"Ack!" He couldn't believe his eyes. Not only had Usagi been playing the _same game_ he had been, but he was the _same player_ Misaki had spent last night playing with. He turned and left the room, not bothering to wake Usagi. He walked to school and had a very long day.

o0o

"So, Misaki, I haven't seen you playing your game lately," Usagi said, a couple days later. Misaki turned away, frowning.

"Well, you know, I've got school and all that…"

_Takahashi Misaki: Age 19_

_Learned that people aren't always what they seem to be online._

o0o

**Heh, heh. I really had fun with this. It's shorter than I wanted it to be, but I didn't feel like adding a bunch of mindless filler. Hopefully it wasn't too OOC; it felt like it to me, but I'm a tough critic. I hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review~**

**-K.H. Wright**


End file.
